gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jon Schnee
Jon Schnee ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er wird vom Schauspieler Kit Harington dargestellt und taucht schon in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" auf. Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell, weswegen es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, den Nachnamen Stark zu verwenden. Obwohl er nicht im Norden geboren wurde jedoch von seinem Vater anerkannt wurde und dort lebt, trägt er den Bastardnamen Schnee. Die Identität seiner Mutter ist unbekannt. Eddard hat Robert Baratheon einmal erzählt, Jons Mutter sei eine Dienerin namens Wylla, jedoch hat Eddard weitere Auskünfte verweigert. Jon selbst weiß allerdings nicht, wer seine Mutter ist. Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm dabei auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre, an denen er versucht, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen zu orientieren. Jons Präsenz in Winterfell sorgt gelegentlich für Spannungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau Catelyn. Catelyn Stark hat Jon immer nur als Bastardsohn ihres Mannes sehen können und nie als Bruder ihrer eigenen Kinder. Trotzdem kommt Jon gut mit seinen Halbgeschwistern zurecht, vor allem mit Robb und Arya. Wie all seine Halbgeschwister hat auch Jon einen Schattenwolf namens Geist, anders als seine Geschwister ist der Wolf ein Albino und hat deswegen weißes Fell und rote Augen. Jon gehört das Schwert Langklaue, ein Bastardschwert, welches ein Geschenk von Jeor Mormont, dem Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache, war. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, wie sein Onkel Benjen der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von geringer Bedeutung sind. thumb|Schnees Schwert Langklaue In der Serie Staffel 1 Während ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst und hingerichtet wird, ist Jon zugegen und rät Bran, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, denn der Vater würde es sehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Gruppe zurück nach Winterfell reitet, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre Jungen. Jon kann Ned davon überzeugen, dass sie wie für die Stark-Kinder gemacht sind. Als sie den "Wicht des Wurfes" finden, erhält Jon diesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der König in Winterfell eintrifft, ist Jon Schnee dabei und auch bei dem großen Fest zu Ehren von König Robert ist er anwesend. Nachdem Eddard Stark nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt. Dort lernt er die Jungen Grenn und Pypar kennen. Zuerst hassen sie ihn, weil er besser als sie im Schwertkampf ist, doch dann freundet er sich mit ihnen an, denn er "unterrichtet" sie im Schwertkampf. Als dann später der Junge Samwell Tarly zur Nachtwache kommt, beschützt Jon ihn, weil er so hilflos gegenüber den anderen ist.Später legt er den Eid der Nachtwache ab und tötet kurz darauf einen Wiedergänger.Am Ende der Staffel bricht er mit einer Expedition hinter die Mauer auf - vorläufiges Ziel ist Crasters Bergfried. Staffel 2 Lord Commander Jeor Mormont weist Jon eine führende Rolle zu, als sich die Expedition in den Norden aufmacht, um Benjen Stark zu suchen und um eine Erklärung für den Angriff des Wiedergängers zu finden. Sie durchqueren mehrere verlassene Wildlingslager, bevor sie beim Haus eines verbündeten Wildlings namens Craster halt machen. Niemand mag Craster, da er seine Töchter heiratet und diese schwängert. Jon fragt sich, was Craster dann mit seinen Söhnen mache. Craster erzählt dem Lord Commander, dass er Benjen seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen habe und dass die Wildlinge sich bei ihrem Anführer versammeln, dem König-hinter-der-Mauer Mance Rayder , einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Nachtwache. Später versucht Samwell Tarly Jon dazu zu überreden, Crasters schwangeren Tochter Goldy zu helfen, welche Angst davor hat, einen Sohn zu bekommen, jedoch nicht erklären will, warum. Jon weigert sich, die Anweisungen des Commanders zu missachten, nach welchen zufolge Crasters Töchter in Ruhe gelassen werden sollen. In der Nacht sieht Jon, wie Craster einen neugborenen Sohn in den Wald trägt und folgt ihm unbemerkt. Er sieht, wie Craster das Neugeborene einem Weißen Wanderer hinlegt, aber erkennt die Kreatur nicht. Craster entdeckt ihn und setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Jeor Mormont offenbart Jon später, dass er über Crasters Opferungen schon die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste, aber diese Tatsache bewusst ignoriert, da Craster ein nützlicher Verbündeter ist. Die Expedition erreicht einen uralten Gipfel, der als die Faust der ersten Menschen bekannt ist, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seinen Trupp vom Schattenturm erwarten. Qhorin schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Taktik ändern und sich in kleinen Spähergruppen zum Pass aufmachen. Jon geht mit Qhorins Gruppe. Sie entdecken dabei Wildlinge, welche um ein Feuer sitzen und greifen diese an. Jon entdeckt jedoch, dass es sich bei einem Wildling um eine Frau handelt und da er sie nicht töten will, schlägt er erstmals vor, sie zu befragen. Sie sagt ihm, ihr Name sei Ygritte. Ygritte meint, die toten Körper sollten verbrannt werden, damit diese nicht als Wiedergänger zurückkehren, doch Qhorin zweifelt dabei an ihren Absichten. thumb|Die Nachtwache ergreift YgritteQhorin lässt Jon schließlich mit der Aufgabe allein, sie zu töten, da es zu viele Umstände bereiten würde, sie als Gefangene zu halten. Doch es widerstrebt Jon, eine Frau zu töten und er verhält sich sehr zögerlich, was Ygritte sichtlich nervös macht, welche lieber einen schnellen Tod hätte. thumb|Jon soll Ygritte tötenSchließlich nennt sie ihn verzweifelt einen Bastard, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern, doch Jon verfehlt mit Langklaue absichtlich ihren Nacken. Ygritte springt daraufhin auf und flieht, Jon ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Relativ schnell fängt er sie wieder ein, doch Ygritte erinnert ihn, dass sie beide nur zu gut wüssten, dass er sie nicht töten könne. Daraufhin fesselt er sie. Qhorin und die anderen sind nirgends zu sehen und da die Nacht anbricht, entschließt sich Jon, die Gruppe erst am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Ygritte schlägt vor, dass sie in der Nacht nebeneinander liegen, um Körperwärme zu teilen und Jon willigt ein. Dabei macht sie sexuelle Andeutungen, doch Jon hält an seinem Eid fest, niemals mit einer Frau zu schlafen.thumb|left|Jon u. Ygritte verbringen die Nacht Als Jon am nächsten Morgen Ygrittes Beine entfesselt, teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit anmerke. Während sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache machen, spricht Ygritte dieses Thema mehrmals an, um Jon in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Während Jon schließlich abgelenkt ist, reißt Ygritte ihn mit der Schlinge, an welche sie gefesselt war, von den Füßen und flieht abermals. Als er sie verfolgt, findet er sich plötzlich von Wildlingen umzingelt wieder. Ygritte ruft ihm belustigt zu, dass er sie nehmen hätte sollen, als es noch ging. Jon wird von den Wildlingen gefangen genommen und zu einem Mann mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen, bekannt als Herr der Knochen, gebracht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Qhorin ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde. Dieser bezeichnet Jon als Verräter der Nachtwache und als er ihn wütend angreift, gestattet der Herr der Knochen den beiden, zu kämpfen. Ygritte wirft Jon sein Schwert hin. Jon ist zunächst dem Kämpfen abgeneigt, doch dann nennt Qhorin seinen Vater einen Verräter und seine Mutter eine Hure. Daraufhin tötet Jon ihn mit einem Schwerthieb durch die Brust und überrascht damit Ygritte und die anderen. thumb|Jon tötet Qhorin.Bevor Qhorin stirbt, flüstert er Jon die Worte zu: "Wir sind die Wächter auf der Mauer." Jon wird schlagartig bewusst, dass Qhorin sein Leben geopfert hat, damit Jon von den Wildlingen akzeptiert wird und sich bei diesen einschleichen kann. Jon wird von seinen Fesseln befreit und Ygritte führt ihn zum Rande des Bergs, von dem aus sie ihm das große Wildlingslager zeigt. Staffel 3 Jon wird von Ygritte und dem Herrn der Knochen in das Wildlingslager geführt, wo er seinen ersten Riesen sieht. Er wird nun zum König-hinter-der-Mauer Mance Rayder gebracht, welchen er zunächst mit seinem Lieutenant Tormund Riesentod verwechselt. Mance Rayder sagt ihm, dass er froh sei, dass Jon Qhorin Halbhand getötet habe und fragt ihn nach seinem Beweggründen, sich dem freien Volk anzuschließen. Jon antwortet, dass er frei sein möchte, aber Mance schenkt dem keinen Glauben und erwidert, dass er Jon eher für jemanden hält, der ein Held sein möchte. Er fragt ihn nochmal und diesmal schildert Jon, wie er Craster dabei beobachtet hat, als dieser seinen neugeborenen Sohn einem Weißen Wanderer opferte und wie der Lord Kommandant davon wusste. Er sagt, dass er die Nachtwache desertiert, um auf der Seite zu kämpfen, die für die Lebenden kämpft. Dies überzeugt Mance Rayder schließlich, welcher Jon zum Mitglied des freien Volkes macht. ... Erscheinen In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Als Eddard nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon als Wächter auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt und das Königreich vor den Gefahren jenseits davon schützen soll. Als Mitglied der Wache darf Jon jedoch niemals heiraten und muss seinen Dienst bis in den Tod verrichten. Im Training macht ihm Ser Thorne das Leben schwer, doch freundet sich Jon mit einigen Rekruten an, vor allem mit Samwell Tarly da er die anderen Rekruten dazu bringt Samwell nicht zu demütigen. Jon ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wird aber nicht zu den Grenzern abkommandiert, sondern dient direkt Lord Commander Mormont, dem er vor einem Untoten das Leben rettet. Als Jon die Nachricht von Neds Hinrichtung erfährt, will er desertieren und sich Robb anschließen, wird aber von seinen Freunden abgehalten. Er begleitet schließlich Lord-Kommandant Mormont auf dessen Expedition in das Land jenseits der Mauer. A Clash of Kings Jon geht zusammen mit dem berühmten Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand auf Erkundung. Sie treffen auf Wildlinge (Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben). Jon verschont das Leben der Frau Ygritte, doch wird die Gruppe bald darauf entdeckt. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich zum Schein den Wildlingen anzuschließen, um sie auszukundschaften, und lässt sich dafür sogar von Jon töten. A Storm of Swords Jon wird von den Wildlingen misstrauisch aufgenommen und beginnt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Ygritte. Die Expedition der Nachtwache nach Norden endet währenddessen in einer Katastrophe, als die untoten Anderen (Others im Original, die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie) sie angreifen. Jon flieht aus dem Lager der Wildlinge, die in großer Zahl zur Mauer strömen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Galerie Jon in Wildlingskluft.jpg Benjen und Jon.jpg Jon Sam Eid1.jpg Jon Snow.jpg Referenzen en:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу pl:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel